Filtering of signals over a large range of frequencies is typically accomplished by providing a bank of filters. Some types of conventional filter banks for radio frequency (RF) communications are formed by combining discrete inductors and capacitors using surface mount and/or through hole technologies. However, the use of such discrete components generally requires a large number of components to cover a large range of frequencies. As a result, the surface area required for a multi-band filter using discrete components is typically large. Other types of filter banks are formed using miniature or micro-miniature filters. Although a bank of such filters can cover a wide range of frequencies, the filters generally consume a large amount of power (>1 W per filter). Additionally, such filters have a total linear length (i.e., width+length+height) that is typically greater than 1 inch. As a result, filter banks constructed using such filters are also relatively large, limiting their applicability to portable and other smaller sized devices.